


The Fall

by silverwingedfox



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwingedfox/pseuds/silverwingedfox





	The Fall

Sole was working with an Insitute scientist when word reached her, the Brotherhood of Steel had found the location of the Railroad and they were planning an attack.  Internally cursing Sole was quick to finish up her work and direct the scientist to their stations. They could handle it for a few hours. Once out of sight Sole turned her radio to the teleporter signal, she vanished in a flash of light. Once outside in front of the C.I.T ruins, she turned the radio knob to another station, teleporting to the Railroad HQ. ( A/N: Idk how else to explain flash travel)  


"Des! The Brotherhood found us!" Sole shouted, running down the steps.

  
Seconds after the words left her mouth an explosion shook through the catacombs followed by rapid gunfire. Sole was knocked off the stairs by the explosion, scraping her hands as she hit the ground. Ignoring the minor pain she ducked behind the nearest cover, which happened to be a coffin.  Des found cover behind one of the nearby support beams, bullets bouncing off the bricks where she was once standing.  


"I've got this, help the others!" Sole whisper-shouted.

Sole was thankful she decided to store her second favorite sniper rifle here, grabbing the Tinker Tom Special, crawling around the coffin she crossed the room, only stopping once she was facing the entrance. The door was kicked in, two BoS soldiers walked in clad in T-60 power armor. Sole shot the two through the broken neck plates. That armor had horrible ballistic resistance, so it was only natural that was what the Brotherhood would wear.  


Leaving her rifle, Sole crawled across the floor until reaching Tom's computer. Reaching up she tapped on a few keys, activating the defenses before switching to Deliverer. She would need the extra shots

More of the BoS filed in shooting towards Sole's last location. Chucking she checked the gun's clip, she was so glad she had the extended one. It didn't take Sole long to clear the room, she wondered to herself if she was always this accurate without aiming. Maybe she was a Synth. 

Shaking away the thought she looked around the room. 

"We need to move and launch a counter attack. Collect the materials we'll need if you don't mind, I'm going to clear the tunnel." Sole ordered.

She didn't wait for Des' response, at the moment the chain of command meant nothing, Sole was in charge of this operation.  Crossing the room she pushed open the door to the escape tunnel, shooting both soldiers before they could shoot her. Moving forward she couldn't help but notice Glory leaning against a wall, half submerged in water.  

"Stay here, I'm going to clear the tunnel."

Glory nodded, rolling her eyes at the 'stay here'. Both knew she would die soon, regardless of Sole's efforts Glory's time was over.

"Give 'em hell."

Sole crossed the room with a sad smile, reloading Deliverer as she took cover behind a pipe. Fishing a shard of a mirror from her bag Sole held it out, three soldiers, fully armored, one holding a Minigun. Sole took in a breath stepping out from behind the pipe, with V.A.T.S assistance she shot out two fusion cores, and mangled the minigun before behind shot twice, once in the leg, and one in her shoulder. 

"Fuck!" Sole swore, ducking behind an extended wall. 

Fumbling with her bag she fished out two stimpaks, sticking both in her chest without a moment's hesitation. Groaning as the medicine went to work, after a moment both bullet wounds healed over. Peeking around the corner Sole mentally groaned again, damn it all three of them were still alive. Definitely NOT a synth...

Fishing two grenades out of her bag, she pulled out the tabs and tossed them into the water near the soldiers. She crouched, braced against the wall as the grenades exploded. 

She waited with baited breath for any sounds, after a moment she peeked around the corner sighing in relief. All three were dead.

Sole continued forward clearing the rest of the tunnel as she went, very glad to not see any more armor-clad soldiers with miniguns. The Brotherhood underestimated them, that was a mistake they would soon come to regret.

Returning to the main room Sole took a set at the edge of a table.

"Glory's gone, but the rest of the catacombs have been cleared. Send all unnecessary members to Mercer safehouse. Now Des, Tom any ideas for our counterattack?"

The plan was easy enough, destroy the Prydwen, but first, they'd need a Vertibird. According to Tom one was on the roof, after the guards were killed Tom would get it ready for an all-out assault. 

  
"Stay here...I'll be back."  


Reloading Deliverer Sole walked into the church clearing the hostiles as she went, climbing the stairs up to the roof. The bird was relatively unprotected, only Haylen and Rhys. Where was Danse? Had she already killed him?

"I don't suppose you'll just hand over the Vertibird if I ask nicely?" Sole asked, with a false cheery tone. 

Rhys' response was to shoot at her both shots missing. Sole rolled her eyes, of course, it's not like they were buddies or anything. Her contract with the Brotherhood only went as far as mercenary work.

"Stand down or die!"Sole shouted out.

A frag grenade was her answer, Sole darted across the roof, taking a few shots before  V.A.T.S helped her blow off the two's heads. She hit the ground hard, her pulse throbbing in her ears.

"That went well..." Sole muttered with a groan, breaking into a quiet laugh.

Groaning she lifted herself off the ground enough for her hand to slip into her bag, grabbing another Stimpak, she stuck it in her leg unable to bring her hand any higher. 

After a minute she had the strength to stand, groaning she made her way through the church and back to the HQ. 

"Bird's clear..but I need a minute..."

Sole slumped forward, only being kept from the ground at Dr. Carrington's quick action, he caught her. He moved her to the hospital bed, carefully removing the bullets from her body and resealing the wounds. She needed some rest before they continued. 

While Sole slept, Dr. Carrington patched up the remaining members of the Railroad before sending them on their way. Mercer safehouse was a long way away, they'd have to look like they belonged to not catch up any attention. Having a bleeding wound would catch a lot of attention. Des and Tom looked over the information about the Prydwen. 

After about two hours Sole woke up, looking around the room from her place on the bed. Almost everything that proved this had been a Railroad location was gone, judging by the smell of fire she assumed they burned it. 

"Is the bird ready?" 

"Not yet, we've heard another nearby, it wasn't worth the risk." Des was right, they'd already lost so much.

With Glory gone, Sole was the only Heavy left they couldn't move forward until she was ready. Sole rose to her feet, stretching to help loosen up. 

This would be difficult on her own, but she wasn't willing to risk her friends' lives.


End file.
